Ouran Drabbles
by The Dragon Guardian of the Sea
Summary: This is a collection of Ouran drabbles I've written. Various pairings, if any. Each chapter is a different drabble. Beware spoilers in some drabbles. Marked as complete but may add more at any given time.
1. Nightly Ritual

**A/N:**_ This is the first drabble. It's un-BETA-ed so forgive me if there are problems._

_

* * *

_

_**Nightly Ritual**_

Tamaki Suoh had a good life. He had good friends, money, looks, commoners' ramen, and best of all; he had Haruhi.

Smiling, he looked over at his love. She was quietly sleeping with the sheets twisted around her. Since she was facing away from him, Tamaki couldn't tell if she looked happy but he liked to believe so.

He rolled over to Haruhi and snaked his arm around her. He then began to place a line of kisses down her spine through her nightshirt. Tamaki smiled as she began to stir.

"Stop it. I'm sleeping," Haruhi growled drowsily while flinging her arm at Tamaki.

"But... I'm cold," he whispered pathetically.

"So go put on a shirt,"

"But... I'm lonely,"

"Go get your bear,"

"But... Haruhi..." Tamaki whined while falling on his back.

Haruhi sighed. This had been a nightly ritual for the two of them ever since their first night together. She loved Tamaki dearly but sometimes, she just wanted to sleep! Knowing that she would never be able to go back to sleep unless he was quiet, Haruhi rolled over to his side. She neatly tucked herself under his arm while gently rubbing circles over his chest.

"Haruhi? I love you," Tamaki said softly.

"I know," she answered. "Now let me go to sleep,"


	2. Business Exchange

**A/N:**_ This is my second drabble that I have done. Also un-BETA-ed._

_

* * *

_

_**Business Exchange**_

Haruhi's first kiss was with one of the customers to the Host Club. She hadn't intended on the kissing the girl on the mouth, but due to someone's meddling, that's how it ended up. Haruhi wanted to experience a real first kiss. One that she'll never forget. And that's how it came to this.

It was before meeting time for the Host Club. Mori was still at kendo club and Hunny was waiting for him. The twins were photoshopping pictures of Haruhi for the club's website while Tamaki supervised. Haruhi entered the room to see Kyoya writing in his notebook as usual.

"You're here early," Kyoya stated, not looking up.

"I have something to ask you. A favor, I suppose," Haruhi started. As expected, Kyoya's head lifted at the word 'favor.'

"Yes?"

"If you do this, I'll give you these pictures of me in a dress for my cousin's wedding," she held up a handful of photos of her in a lacy pink dress.

"Alright, I'm listening," Kyoya put away his notebook and stared at Haruhi.

"I want... a real first kiss. Not like the one at the Christmas party, but an actual first kiss,"

"You could ask Tamaki, he would oblige without a bribe," Kyoya stated indifferently.

"Oh... well," Haruhi's cheeks began to pinken. "Well, I didn't want Tamaki to be my first real kiss,"

"I see," Kyoya answered. He stood and walked toward Haruhi until he had backed her against the wall.

Kyoya swiftly slipped one arm around Haruhi's waist and used his other hand to tip her chin up. Haruhi's eyes widened as she realised that Kyoya was going to go along with her request. He brought his lips to her's, gently at first. Then he increased the pressure and moved his hand to cup the back of her head. Haruhi could do nothing but moan quietly as she felt Kyoya suckling her bottom lip. She instinctively brought her hands up to roam his chest.

Haruhi whimpered unhappily as she felt Kyoya pull away and glance at the door. He quickly smoothed his hair just as the door burst open.

"I said you can't use that picture!" Tamaki was saying.

"Sure, sure, milord," the twins babbled.

"And- Haruhi? Why is your lip swollen? Did you get hurt? Do you want Daddy to kiss it better?" Tamaki cried while holding Haruhi's head in his hands.

"Please stop sexually harassing me," was all she said.

"Kyoya, your glasses are fogged up," the twins broke into evil smiles. "What were you and Haruhi doing?"

Kyoya straightened his tie and then held up the photos he had slipped out of Haruhi's pocket.

"Business exchange,"

* * *

**A/N:**_ If I have any more drabbles, I will be posting them here._


	3. Enigma

**A/N:**_ Here's another drabble. Thanks so much for all the positive feedback! I love getting reviews. I don't demand them, but they do make me feel good about myself. And I tend to run about squeeing whenever I get one. _

_Thanks SO much to **artemisgirl** for BETA-ing this and another fic._

_By the way, I'll be posting that other fic (an Ouran one) later this week. But not under Ouran Drabbles because it's longer than an actual drabble._

**Title:** Enigma  
**Series:** Ouran High School Host Club  
**Genre:** General  
**Word Count:** 425  
**Characters:** Haruhi, Kyoya  
**Pairings:** Slight Haruhi/Kyoya… if you squint  
**Rating:** PG  
**Spoilers:** None.

* * *

_**Enigma**_

Haruhi often thought about what sort of people the Host Club members were. And she always came to the same conclusion.

They were all enigmas. Each and every one of them.

Despite his grandmother's ridiculing and his father's teasing, Tamaki remained cheerful and open, full of life. The twins were very fond of Haruhi, although they had never had a friend before that wasn't their twin. Hunny was quite receptive of Haruhi and anyone else who liked his Usa-chan, and Haruhi knew Mori liked to keep quiet, but she found him opening up more and more to her.

Kyoya, on the other hand, was the biggest enigma of them all.

It seemed that he liked to control things, but from hidden in the shadows. He didn't bask in glory and attention like the others. Kyoya often kept to himself but not to the point of being antisocial. When he spoke it was important. His words were like a double-edged sword.

Haruhi found herself often wondering about Kyoya and his mysterious ways. One thing was for certain; she would figure out this enigma.

* * *

Kyoya pursed his lips and stared over the rims of his glasses. The current object of his attention was a puzzle to him. And Kyoya didn't like puzzles or games unless he was in control of them.

Kyoya hated to admit it, but he, like all the others, was intrigued with Haruhi Fujioka.

That girl was an enigma.

She had wants and needs like every other person, but she didn't seem to be overcome by those wants. (He had subtly confirmed these thoughts through "innocent" emails with Ranka-san.) Haruhi was a girl who seemed to like the simple things. But why? Because she was a commoner? Were _all_ commoners like this? Ranka-san certainly didn't seem to be that way.

At first, Kyoya only saw Haruhi as a pawn, not a girl, but then he found himself steadily watching her more and more. He told himself that it was nothing; that she was like a new species that needed to be observed.

But when Hunny brought her fresh strawberries, something in Kyoya roared to life as Haruhi's eyes lit up in pleasure.

That same something roared to life when the twins would cuddle Haruhi to their chests.

And when Mori would pick her up.

And when Tamaki would cradle her face in his hands.

Even when girls fawned over Haruhi.

And whenever he would catch himself with those strange feelings, he'd force them down.

_What_ in the world was happening to him?


	4. Memories in a Picture

**A/N:**_ So I joined a community on LiveJournal that has Ouran writing contests. Our entries are supposed to be 1,000 words or less. This week's challenge was **Memories**. And well, this was my first entry. I made a second one which I'll be posting on here soon. Also, I tend to post more things on my writing community called "drabblific". The link is in my profile. And just so you know, I've already posted various Ouran or Samura Champloo, etc. drabbles that will never make it to FFNet._

_Cheers!_

**Disclaimer:**_ Ouran does NOT belong to me. Obviously. It's all Bisco Hatori's. I just like to take the characters and make them dance to my twisted ideas._

**Date originally posted:** 6/5/06  
**Title:** Memories in a Picture  
**Series:** Ouran High School Host Club  
**Rating:** G  
**Characters:** Tamaki, his mother  
**Pairings:** None really  
**Spoilers:** Slight spoilers for Volume 6 in regards to Tamaki's mother.  
**Word Count:** 375  
**BETA:** Had Fotu (hagane-no-tofu on LJ) look over it.  
For Challenge 001: Memories at the ouran-flashfic community on LJ

* * *

_**Memories in a Picture**_

Tamaki Suoh groaned as the sunlight blazed through his window. He rolled over and frowned. The maid wasn't supposed to open his drapes that early. He opened one bleary eye to check the time. It was after nine in the morning. Beside his clock was a silver picture frame. Inside was an old photograph of a young Tamaki and his mother.

Looking at his mother's picture always made him feel calmer. She was a lovely woman, with long wavy blonde hair. Her bright eyes sparkled with happiness as she hugged her son in the photo. Tamaki was grinning right back at her with his arms wrapped around her waist.

Tamaki lay in bed and thought back to when he still lived with his mother. At times, he missed her dearly. He missed how she would smooth his hair when he was upset. How she would laugh gently at his overdramatic antics. But most of all, he loved how she would draw him close, kiss him on the forehead, and tell him how much she loved him.

His mother had been the one to teach him how to play the piano. He loved to watch her slender fingers fly over the keys so gracefully. As a child, he liked to sit on the piano bench and bang on the keys. His mother had smiled and showed him how to gently press on the keys to make the lovely sounds. Day after day she would show him a different scale. And each day he would practise until he had that day's lesson down pat.

Tamaki beamed nostalgically as he sifted through all the memories of him and his mother. As a child he loved to watch her. She would put on her makeup swiftly but with perfect precision. She would make a face at her wavy hair whenever she would try to straighten it. And she would have Tamaki help her pick out what to wear for the day. Tamaki loved it all.

And while he had to give up his mother so she could live, it wasn't part of the deal to give up his memories. And that's what kept him moving along, day after day. Those precious memories of his mother.

* * *

_As usual, comments aren't required but I like them. They make me write faster and also let me know what I should write more of. _


	5. Alike

**A/N:**_ Alright. This was my second entry for the first challenge of ouran-flashfic, **Memories.** I wasn't going to post this so soon but... well seeing as I just watched episode 10, I really felt like posting it._

**Disclaimer:**_ Like I've said before, it's not mine._

**Date originally posted:** 6/7/06  
**Title:** Alike  
**Series:** Ouran High School Host Club  
**Rating:** G  
**Characters:** Ryoji, Kotoko, Haruhi  
**Pairings:** Ryoji/Kotoko  
**Spoilers:** Just some stuff about Haruhi's parents.  
**Word Count:** 664  
**BETA:** Well, I had artemisgirl and my friend, Fotu (hagane-no-tofu on LJ) look over it. They helped me out a lot.

* * *

_**Alike**_

Ryoji Fujioka was dressing up to head out to work at the tranny bar. He set down the brush he was using and stared at it. It used to be his wife's before she died. Many of Kotoko's old possessions were sporadically placed around the household.

He truly loved Kotoko. After realizing that his preferences were also for the male variety, Ryoji vowed that he would never love another woman. So to say he was bisexual was both true and misleading.

Kotoko was the light of his life. Before she came, Ryoji felt like there was a part of him missing. He had first seen her walking down the street with a carefree smile. Two passings later, Ryoji finally worked up the nerve to speak to her. Kotoko smiled at him as she pushed her long dark hair out of her eyes. He loved how she looked right into his eyes while she spoke to him. It made him feel as though they were the only two people in the world.

Kotoko was one of a kind. She was pretty, elegant, practical, and smart. She was kind and yet firm in her decisions. She understood and accepted all of Ryoji's personality quirks.

But when she got upset, Kotoko could be scary. Ryoji cringed as he recalled her giving birth to Haruhi. He never knew such dirty words could come out of such sweet lips. She screamed, swore, threw anything she could get her hands on, and managed to knock a nurse out.

As Kotoko cuddled her baby, the two adults discussed names for their new daughter. Ryoji liked the name Amaya, while Kotoko was adamant on the name Haruhi. After a couple minutes of arguing, Kotoko put on her "I'm a lawyer, dammit!" face and declared that since she was the one who gave birth to the girl, she would choose the name. And that name would be Haruhi. Ryoji took one look at his wife and opted to remain silent.

To say that Kotoko was special to Ryoji would be underestimating his thoughts of her. She was more than just special. She was his everything.

And when she died, Ryoji felt as though there was a great hole in his heart. He clung to his daughter whenever she was near. He was afraid that he would lose her too. At times it was hard to be near Haruhi since she was so much like her mother; but by having her close, Ryoji knew that he wasn't alone. There was someone there who helped filled the void.

Whenever Ryoji watched Haruhi, he had to smile. She was so much like her mother but he didn't think she even realized it. Like Kotoko, Haruhi had ambitions and dreams that she strived for. Whenever something difficult would come up, Haruhi would unconsciously put on her mother's "I'm a lawyer, dammit!" face and meet the problem head on.

Ryoji loved being a father to Haruhi. She was like a living reminder of Kotoko. When thinking about Haruhi's future, Ryoji decided that she would _not_ get married as there was no one good enough for his baby girl. And because of that, he would always have Haruhi to himself.

However, there seemed to a major problem in this plan. Ryoji knew there was a young man at Haruhi's school who wanted to be in her life. He claimed he wanted to be a father like figure to Haruhi. Was that boy trying to say that he, Ryoji, wasn't a good enough father? That was unacceptable. He was not about to let some boy push him out of his daughter's life.

Ryoji shook himself out of his thoughts and back into the present. He picked up his favorite shade of lipstick before carefully applying it. Smiling softly, he grabbed his purse and skipped over to Haruhi. After hugging her tightly and placing a soft kiss on her forehead, he danced out of the apartment and off to work.

* * *

**A/N:**_ I can't believe I'm saying this. But... well I suppose if you guys have requests, I'll see what I can do. And don't say things like, "TAMAKI AND HARUHI!" Because... well that's kinda a given with some pairings. I'm talking about if you want a drabble with a certain phrase or things in it, ask. Or if you want a certain thing to happen. I mean, you can ask for a certain pairing but ask for other things._

_I tell you this now. I'm very inexperienced to writing slash of any form. So if you ask for some slash, it might take me longer and it might not be so good. Also, please refrain from asking for overly mature things. Thanks._


	6. Nekozawa Umehito

**A/N:**_ Alright. I had a bit of writer's block. I mean, I wrote bits and pieces of things but I had trouble trying to actually finish anything. Well, with one exception. Yesterday I had this crazy idea and managed to write out my first smut piece with the pairings of Tamaki/Kyoya and Kyoya/Haruhi. I'm not going to post it on because I think it might be to racy. So if you're interested in reading it, I'll most likely post it on my writing comm on LJ. (Link found in my profile)_

_Anyways. I decided to finish this piece in honor of Nekozawa's episode this week. I hope you enjoy._

_Also, I should let you know that in all my pieces, there are some things that are canon but there is a LOT of things that I've made up. Okay? Feel free to ask if you're confused._

**Disclaimer:**_ Aw. I thought I already told you guys this. The characters aren't mine!_

**Date originally posted:** 6/14/06  
**Title:** Nekozawa Umehito  
**Series:** Ouran High School Host Club  
**Rating:** G  
**Characters:** Umehito, Bereznoff, Kirimi, Kuretake, Kadomatsu  
**Pairings:** None.  
**Spoilers:** If you don't know about Nekozawa's true appearance or family.  
**Word Count:** 577  
**BETA:** None because I'm too lazy.  
**Note:** Kuretake and Kadomatsu are servants to the Nekozawa family.

For all those who wanted some Nekozawa, like sciathan file!

* * *

_**Nekozawa Umehito**_

_(Because I fail at titles)_

Nekozawa Umehito was well aware that he was different from other people. He learned this at a very young age when he ran into a room full of lit candelabras. As soon as the light touched his skin, he felt as though a thousand knives were stabbing him. He was on his knees, sobbing, in an instant. Kadomatsu immediately rushed to his side, scooped the boy up, and retreated into a dark room. Upon entering the darkness, Umehito felt the pain go away.

When he entered school, his female classmates crowded around him to stroke his silky blonde locks. No matter how hard he tried, Umehito was unable to escape their clutches.

In the confines of his dark room, Umehito stared at himself in the mirror. He frowned as he gazed upon his fair hair and bright eyes. He didn't like them. He wished that his hair was midnight black while his eyes would be a dark color instead.

Umehito confided in Kuretake about his wishes. Her eyes grew distant as she listened to him before she ran off. When she returned she held out a dark wig and matching cloak. She explained to him that he could wear a wig to cover his hair and the hood of the cloak would stop anyone from seeing his eyes. She then went on in great detail about a mysterious man in a manga who did this. While was reenacting the manga story, Umehito grabbed the items and went back to his room.

The next time Umehito went to school, he received odd stares from his classmates. To his glee, the girls went out of their way to ignore him. The boys teased him for his new appearance at first then they also ignored him. This made Umehito very happy because he preferred quiet and solitude.

When he became lonely, Umehito fashioned himself a companion; a hand puppet in the shape of a cat. After all, the Nekozawa family did worship cats at one point and still held them in high regard. He named his new friend, Bereznoff.

Bereznoff accompanied Umehito everywhere. They went to school together, around the house, even in the bathtub. Umehito loved Bereznoff. He was a reminder that Umehito wasn't alone; he had a friend.

When Umehito grew older, his parents told him that he was going to be a big brother. Upon hearing this, he was thrilled. Now he would have someone else to love other than Bereznoff. He loved Bereznoff dearly but he wasn't the best at making conversation.

Time passed and Umehito was finally a big brother to a baby girl named, Kirimi. Umehito informed his parents to keep Kirimi in a dark room so the light wouldn't hurt her. To his surprise the darkness made Kirimi cry louder. He didn't understand.

The Nekozawa family realized that while Umehito preferred the darkness, Kirimi loved the light better. This made Umehito very upset because he would never be able to play with his little sister.

He then made a decision; he would pray that his dear little sister would learn to love the darkness. So Umehito built a small alter in his room adorned with candles, skulls, and other things he liked. Each night, he would kneel before his alter and pray.

Despite his best efforts, his praying didn't seem to be working. Umehito then began praying for the day that he and his sister would be able to play together.

* * *

**A/N:**_ I'm very sorry if this isn't up to par with my usual work. But thank you to all of you who wished me luck on the ouran-flashfic challenge. No, I didn't win but that's okay. Because it's fun for me to just write these._

_Also, thank you to those who requested something. I'm working on them but due to me and my weird brain... I'm having a bit of writer's block. And I'm rather stressed at the moment. But I promise I'll get these done._


	7. Life Lesson

**A/N:**_ Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I'm so sorry! For a week I was busy with my church's VBS and that pretty much drained me. And then I couldn't think of how to complete the stuff I started writing-wise. And yeah. I'm making excuses. But my family (sans my brother and me) just left for vacation so I have some peace and quiet for 3 weeks. I should be able to work on the requests._

_Speaking of requests, please refrain from asking for more until I give further notice. I have plenty of them to complete. Alright? _

_Also, I'm **so** sorry I haven't responded to some of the reviews. I forgot which ones I responded to and which I didn't! I'm so absentminded!_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran… Or Forrest Gump which is vaguely referred to in this drabble.

**Date originally posted:** 6/29/06  
**Title:** Life Lesson  
**Series:** Ouran High School Host Club  
**Rating:** G  
**Characters:** Mostly Tamaki. Mentions of Kyoya and Haruhi.  
**Pairings:** Um... I suppose onesided Tamaki/Haruhi  
**Spoilers:** None really.  
**Word Count:** 537  
**BETA:** None because I'm too lazy.  
**Note:** This is going with the manga version. Which is why it has mentions of Tamaki finding out about Haruhi by her wallet. Instead of him walking in on her like in the anime.

This is for ouran-flashfic's third challenge: Onion.

* * *

_**Life Lesson**_

Suoh Tamaki liked commoner's food. He liked commoner's books. He liked commoner's movies. All in all, he like a lot of commoner's things.

As of late, he watched a commoner's movie from America. He had to admit, it was odd. But one particular scene stood out to him. The main character had sat on a bench and said that life was like a box of chocolates because you never knew what you were going to get.

Tamaki assumed that that was how commoner's life must have been like. Filled with surprises around every corner never with anything preordained. But in fact, his life was more like… well, an onion. At least, that's how it was supposed to be.

Yes, an onion was the perfect way to describe the life of an upper class person. Layer by layer, their life was carefully planned out and always the same. There would be an arranged marriage, schooling, college, and then taking their place in society. These things could be out of order but as a whole life had that general gist. No matter what happened along the way, the outcome was always the same. No surprises.

However, Tamaki's life wasn't that of a typical upper class citizen. Most of his peers weren't the result of an affair. That didn't really bother him. What bothered him a bit was having to leave his mother so she would live. But that was life. Then coming to live in Japan with his father. That was another stage of his life.

Once at school, he excelled in his studies and found a friend in the clever, calculating Ohtori Kyoya. Once he reached senior high school, Tamaki decided to start a special host club for young men to entertain the ladies.

And that's when Tamaki's life took an unexpected turn. His onion like life was suddenly changed. It was supposed to go smoothly changing from one part of his life to the next but that's not what fate had in mind. Instead, Tamaki met Fujioka Haruhi.

Haruhi was nothing like Tamaki had ever encountered before. For one thing, he had thought her a male until he found her wallet which stated otherwise. She wasn't like the other girls. She didn't care about her appearance or what other thought of her. She wasn't there to impress anyone or to take over anything. And for all of this, Tamaki found himself drawn to her.

Whenever he was around her, he couldn't help but act without thinking. Not that he usually thought much before acting but his body and mouth seemed to be disconnected from his brain when he was around Haruhi. He found his brain being occupied by thoughts of her, even his dreams were about her.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. He was supposed to finish school, go off to a college or university, and be married to some girl he didn't actually know. But once he met Haruhi, Tamaki found himself thinking that he would throw away everything if she would only be his.

So Tamaki didn't think his life to be an onion anymore; because one tiny girl managed to change his entire way of thinking without even meaning to.

* * *

**A/N:**_Alright. I never posted that smutty oneshot on drabblific on LJ. But if any of you express any desire to read it, tell me and I'll post it._


	8. Birthday Surprise

**A/N:**_ Alright. I don't have much to say right now. Um. So yeah, here's the latest drabble thingy._

_For those who did want to read that smutty one-shot I wrote… I did post it on my writing community called drabblific. There's a link to it in my profile. At least I'm rather sure there is…Yeah, there is._

_Oh, right. This one is slightly different from what I normally write. Meaning there's a whole lot more dialogue than normal. I usually just have people's thoughts and speculation but this has more talking it in. What do you think? Which way do you like better?_

**Disclaimer:** You all should know this by now.

**Date originally posted:** 07/08/06  
**Title:** Birthday Surprise  
**Series:** Ouran High School Host Club  
**Rating:** G  
**Characters:** Hunny, Mori, Tamaki, Kyoya, Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru  
**Pairings:** None.  
**Spoilers:** None.  
**Word Count:** 754  
**BETA:** Thanks to my friend Siv daitesenorita/kesenaixtsumi on LJ for looking over this for me.  
**Note:** This was my first entry for Challenge 004: Glass on ouran-flashfic

* * *

_**Birthday Surprise**_

It was Haninozuka Mitskuni's birthday and the Host Club was planning a "surprise" party for him. Since Mori had kendo club and Hunny had tagged along, the rest of the host club decorated the third music room for the party. That is to say that Haruhi decorated as Kyoya supervised while Tamaki and the twins ran around arguing over petty things.

Tamaki had decided that the party would be like a commoner's surprise party. Complete with crepe streamers, noise makers, cardboard hats, and pieces of shiny confetti. Apparently he had wandered into a commoners' party shop and was enthralled by it all.

The girls arrived shortly before kendo club ended. That way everyone would be there in time to surprise Hunny. Once the girls had situated themselves around the room, Hikaru and Kaoru passed out commoners' party hats. Some of the girls eyed them with distain but wore them after Tamaki had leapt in and made a comment about how the colour of the hat would set off a young lady's eyes.

Haruhi had rolled her eyes when she heard this and she headed over to her bag. Inside was a small, delicately wrapped gift with curly ribbons tumbling off the top. She carefully placed the present in her jacket pocket.

"They're coming!" Kaoru and Hikaru hissed loudly from their positions at the door. Quickly, everyone elegantly crouched behind the furniture as Hikaru hit the light switch before running.

"And I'm going to eat lots and lots of cake! And strawberries! Because it's my birthday! Hey, Takeshi, why are the lights off?" Hunny was saying as the pair entered.

"Surprise!" the twins and Tamaki yelled loudly while everyone else simply said the word enthusiastically.

"AH!" Hunny gasped while jumping up on Mori. "Takeshi! Did you know about this?" he giggled. Mori let out a grunt of affirmation.

"Happy birthday, Hunny-senpai!" The girls chorused while holding out gifts of sweets. Hunny squealed and jumped into a soft chair to open his gifts.

The girls came and made a large pile of gifts in front of Hunny. After unwrapping each gift, he let out a cry of happiness before popping the sweet into his mouth. When all the gifts were gone, Hunny sank down in his chair with a content smile on his messy face.

Tamaki then announced that Haruhi would teach them all how to play commoner's party games. Haruhi was unaware of this new development and soon found herself teaching the room how to play pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey, or in this case, pin-the-tail-on-the-bunny. The twins managed to procure a picture of a bunny while Tamaki produced a blindfold.

"Eh, Tono's still into S&M," Hikaru whispered loudly to his twin.

"He must be to keep that with him at all times," Kaoru answered.

"I wonder what else he carries around,"

"Handcuffs?"

"Nono! It's nothing like that!" Tamaki tried to say but was pushed out of the way by Haruhi.

"Let's begin, shall we?" Kyoya said loudly. And so they began. First Hunny took his turn while the others lined up.

"Hunny-senpai?" Haruhi pulled Hunny aside while the others were playing. "Happy birthday," she said while fishing the gift out of her pocket.

Hunny's eyes lit up as he took the present. He carefully unwrapped it and stared at the present. "It's… not sweets," he said slowly. "What is it?"

"It's a bunny. Well, a glass one. I saw it at a festival I went to. There was a glass blower; I saw the bunny and thought of you. Then I remembered your birthday was coming up and got it for you. But if you don't like it-" she trailed off.

Hunny's eyes grew wide and teary. He then launched himself at Haruhi while making sure not to break his glass bunny, "Haru-chan!"

Haruhi smiled while she hugged her friend. "So you like it?" she asked. Her answer was Hunny's furious nodding.

"Eh, Haruhi, what did you get us?" the twins asked as they crowded around.

"Haruhi didn't get anything for you impudent annoyances!" Tamaki smacked each of the boys on the head. "Haruhi got something for Daddy, though, didn't you?"

Haruhi blinked up at Tamaki before answering, "Yeah, I got my dad a purse… What are you doing, senpai?" she raised an eyebrow as he held out a hand expectantly.

"Since you bought me a gift, I will lovingly cherish it all the days of my life," Tamaki cried.

"You're not my dad!" Haruhi cried.

Elsewhere, Hunny was happily showing his glass bunny to Mori.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Once again, please refrain from making requests. Oh, and if you haven't gotten a response to your review from last time, don't worry. I'm only going to respond to the reviews once I post a new chapter. Did that make sense? But I **definitely** will get to your review!_


	9. Her Sons

**A/N:**_ I suppose I should explain as to why I haven't updated in awhile. To tell you the truth, I wait until the number of reviews ups by at least 10. That doesn't mean I want 10 reviews for just that chapter. I'm quite happy with getting 5 for the new chapter and 5 for other chapters. As long as the total is 10. However, since you guys didn't know about this, I'm updating now and so you guys will be aware._

_Eh, I thought someone had asked for a twins piece but I don't see it now. Anyways, this one is rather… abstract in a way. No names are actually mentioned but you can guess who it's about and who the perspective is from. I have taken artistic liberties again to make some background things up._

_Also, I'll have you know that I've been in a bit of writing funk lately. Meaning that I'm either not in the mood to write or I'll start something and then stop midway. However, I save those half written things to pull up on days I do feel like writing. So don't worry. I'll get around to them._

_Another thing. Please **DO NOT** ask for requests unless specified in the future. Also, don't give me a plot idea that's completely mapped out. If you really want a fic like that so badly, write it yourself! We could all do with some writing exercises! _

_I figured you guys were sick of seeing my entries for ouran-flashfic and wanted something fresh._

**Date Originally Posted:** 07/28/06  
**Title:** Her Sons  
**Series:** Ouran High School Host Club  
**Rating:** G  
**Characters:** None specified  
**Pairing:** None  
**Spoilers:** Slight ones for v6 of the manga  
**Word Count:** 640  
**BETA:** None. I just finished this and slapped it up on  
**Disclaimer:** Ouran is and never will be mine.

* * *

_**Her Sons**_

Shirts sold to commoners looked exactly alike but they always differed in the slightest way since they were made in bulk. However the clothes she made were each different and that's what her customers liked best.

She used to think her sons were like commoner shirts. Not to say they were cheap and inelegant. No, they were quite unique but not in their own ways. They seemed to be exactly alike.

She knew something was different about the pair when she went to get the first ultrasound. She and her husband looked on in amazement as the image showed on the screen. There were two tiny babies, one sucking the other's thumb. Her husband looked on in confusion while his wife smiled gently at the image.

When it came time for the babies to be born, out came the first one. To their surprise he came out clutching the ankle of his twin. Then the second baby came out. Two nurses flew forward and took the boys to be cleaned. The second the two were separated, they started bawling. The nurses, used to crying babies, quickly cleaned off the boys before returning them to their mother and father. The pair stopped their crying as soon as they were near each other again.

As children, the boys were rarely seen apart. They lived in their own little world, one that their parents couldn't even intrude upon. It was theirs and consisted of only the two of them.

Once the boys started school, the teacher expressed his concern regarding the pair. Their mother immediately reassured the man that her boys were acting normal. In fact, if they hadn't been acting that way, she would then be gravely concerned.

And so the twins remained the same; always near each other, ignoring the others around them.

When they started junior high school, they each began to change slightly. The elder twin began expressing his interest in the more substantial subjects like math, physics, and chemistry while the younger twin seemed to enjoy the more abstract things like English and modern literature.

After junior high school came senior high school. She watched as her boys changed ever more. The first born seemed to express his emotions without thought while his brother tried to keep his to himself. But then it seemed to be that the boys had changed even more.

They began acting happier and less withdrawn. At supper, they would recount their tales of some club they were in and one particular person. It would seem that this person was a female who dressed like a male. The twins informed their parents that they were to adopt this girl into their family.

At this, their mother was slightly surprised. It sounded as if someone had managed to infiltrate her sons' world. Surely, this person had to have been incredibly special to her boys and she couldn't wait until they met.

Finally that day came. It was the day that Ouran Academy's school festival. The boys had been excitedly talking about what their class would be doing. The twins left for school early to help get things ready.

To say she was curious as to meet this mysterious girl was quite an understatement. Could someone really have made such an impact on her sons' lives? She had come to readily accept her sons' previous behavior. After all, they had acted that way for so many years. But it seemed that there was someone who could crumble the seemingly unbreakable bond between the twins.

Upon first meeting the girl, she hadn't appeared too extraordinary; but perhaps that was the reason why she affected the boys so. Maybe they needed someone so completely different from them to shake up their world. Just maybe that girl was the final piece needed to complete her sons' lives.

* * *

**A/N:**_ So this was another different style from me. It was rather hard for me not to say the characters' names. At times, I wanted to smash my face against the keyboard in frustration but alas! I really can't afford to lose any more brain cells._

_So remember, feedback is good but not required. Don't give me any more request. NEVER give me entire plot ideas. And drink you milk!_


	10. Like a Vase

**A/N:**_ Geez, I suck. I'm serious. I'm still in a writing funk and I've been moody lately. Plus I need to contact the community college and find out about GED prep classes and find a job. And to top it all off, my computer's been all wonky; being filled with viruses and other junk. Joy._

_Anyways, thanks so much for all the reviews! You all rock. I promise that I will sit my bum down and finish that Mori/Haruhi piece I'd started awhile ago. That one is completely fresh, meaning no one else has seen it before because I know you guys aren't to fond of reading things I've already posted._

_Also, I'm sorry for being so hard on you all about the requests thing. I suppose I should have called them 'prompts' because that's basically what I was asking for. Sorry._

**Date Originally Posted:** 07/08/06  
**Title:** Like a Vase  
**Series:** Ouran High School Host Club  
**Rating:** G  
**Characters:** Haruhi, her fiancé  
**Pairing:** Um… unknown fiancé/Haruhi I suppose  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Word Count:** 561  
**BETA:** Siv  
**Note:** Set in the future.

This is my second entry for Challenge 004: Glass in ouran-flashfic

* * *

_**Like a Vase**_

Haruhi sank into a nearby chair. She looked around the place she now called home. Everything surrounding her was so elaborate looking and expensive. However, there was one thing that stood out like a sore thumb. It was a simple glass vase that her fiancé had bought on one of his business trips.

Haruhi couldn't help but notice the similarities between the vase and herself. They both had discreet simple curves instead of harp distinct features. There were far prettier vases made of crystal but her fiancé hadn't chosen those.

She glared at the vase that was standing proudly in front of a number of expensive possessions. Haruhi hated that vase. It made her think of how much she didn't fit into this world.

Besides the constant reminders from the vase, Haruhi was becoming very stressed out. Her classes at the university were becoming more intense. Her fiancé's business had become more demanding of him and he was gone on more business trips. Also, the plans for the upcoming wedding were driving her insane. She wanted a small and simple wedding but her friends and family insisted that she and her fiancé have a large extravagant ceremony.

It seemed that problem after problem kept crashing over Haruhi and she was reaching her breaking point. She stood up and marched up to the vase. Grasping the glass object, she sent it crashing down on the floor in front of her. It hit the floor with a satisfying smash and Haruhi couldn't help but grin.

The once whole vase now lay in pieces before her. None of the pieces were the same size or shape. Some were tiny shards while others were modest chunks of glass. It was funny how even when the vase was broken it still reminded Haruhi of herself. All her reasons of stress and problems were like the pieces of glass. Some things were large and obvious while others were small and went almost unnoticed.

Sighing, Haruhi realized that she should clean up the mess before her fiancé came back. No doubt, it would lead to prying questions. She went in search of a broom and dustpan from the closet that stored cleaning supplies. She returned to where she was and knelt to sweep up the mess. After she had swept up the glass she could see, Haruhi ran a hand over the floor lightly. She let out a small cry as a sliver of glass embedded itself in her finger.

Carefully, Haruhi squeezed the shard out and went to run her hand under cold water. She then grabbed a band aid from the medicine chest and wrapped it over her cut. Then she went back to check that all the glass was gone.

When her fiancé came home, Haruhi was pouring over a stack of textbooks and scribbling things down into a notebook. When he greeted her, Haruhi looked up and smiled passively before he went on about a business meeting. Noticing her finger, he absentmindedly asked what had happened. She didn't meet his gaze as she replied that nothing had happened. That she had just gotten a small paper cut.

Her fiancé accepted this answer and went off to his study to work on this month's figures for the company. Haruhi stared off into space trying to tell herself that everything would be alright.

* * *

**A/N:**_ So, who do you think the fiancé is? I didn't write it with any one person in mind. For all we know, it could be someone who isn't even in the story yet. But Siv and I both think it seemed to be Kyoya. But like I said, there is no right or wrong answer. I just want to know what you think. _

_Also, I've been thinking about changing my penname. Most likely to something like 'Meri Nicole'. What do you guys think?_


	11. Kendo Club

**A/N:**_Oh my god. You guys are going to want to kill me for various reasons. I'm sorry this took so long and I'm sorry it's really short. Also, this is going to be the last drabble for awhile. I'm not abandoning this. I'm just putting it on a semi-hiatus. Meaning that I WILL be updating… just taking a longer period of time between updates. Understand?_

_I have a couple of reasons for doing this. One, I have other one-shot ideas and I want to get them down. Two, I have upcoming GED prep classes and then I have to test. Three, I've been having slight family problems (which really isn't new for me) but have been majorly stressed out. Sometimes that has led to panic attacks. So I kind of want to just focus on the classes and testing right now. I hope you all understand._

**Date Originally Posted:** 08/18/06  
**Title:** Kendo Club  
**Series:** Ouran High School Host Club  
**Rating:** G  
**Characters:** Morinozuka Takashi, Haninozuka Mitsukuni, Fujioka Haruhi, Usa-chan  
**Pairing:** Very slight Mori/Haruhi  
**Spoilers:** I don't think so  
**Word Count:** 518  
**BETA:** Siv

**Note:** Since this is kinda from Mori's point of view, he refers to Hunny as Mitsukuni and so on. Okay?

Also, a _bokken_ is like a wooden sword. Something Mori uses for practice.

**Disclaimer: **Ouran does not belong to me. Obviously.

* * *

_**Kendo Club**_

It was another typical day for Morinozuka Takashi and Haninozuka Mitsukuni. Takashi had kendo club so he carried Mitsukuni to class. He gently placed his friend down before going to change his clothes.

Takashi glanced at Mitsukuni to make sure he was okay before concentrating solely on practice. Kendo class required all the students to clearly focus on what they were doing.

When the class broke into partners to spar, Takashi quickly checked up on Mitsukuni. The boy was talking animatedly to his bunny. Takashi turned back to his partner and bowed. The two then began sparring with their _bokken_.

Twenty minutes into sparring, Takashi was slightly sweating. His eyebrows were knitted as he concentrated on his opponent. And then he heard her.

**WHAM!**

Takashi missed blocking his opponent and was struck on his head. He fell over in a daze.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Morinozuka-senpai!" Takashi's partner said as he bent down.

"Takashi!" Hunny cried after bowing into the room and running to his friend's side.

"Mori-senpai!" Haruhi tried to imitate Hunny's bow before entering.

The pair rushed to kneel beside Takashi while the rest of the class surrounded them.

"Morinozuka-senpai, I am so sorry!" Takashi's partner kept saying over and over.

"Oh! Mori-senpai, you're bleeding," Haruhi exclaimed.

"AH! Takashi's bleeding! What should we do? Takashi, hold on! You'll be okay!" Hunny ran around in circles in distress.

"Mori-senpai, do you think you could stand up?" Haruhi asked. Takashi tried to oblige but fell back feeling light-headed. "Hunny-senpai, go to the nurse's office. See if you get a first aide kit, please,"

Mitsukuni nodded and placed Usa-chan in Haruhi's arms. "To make Takashi feel better," he explained before dashing out of the room.

Two of the students helped Mori over to the side of the room so he wouldn't be in anyone's way. Once they settled him against a wall, Haruhi sat by his side and inspected his head. She pulled out her crisp white handkerchief and held it to the wound.

Takashi peered up at Haruhi silently. She had her eyebrows knitted in concentration with her little pink tongue prodding out from her lips. A lock of her hair had fallen in her eyes but she paid little attention to it.

He suddenly found himself reaching up and pushing the stray hairs away. Haruhi jumped slightly as tucked the hair behind her ear. She stared at him as he placed his large hand against her cheek. Instinctively, she tilted her head to rest its weight in his palm.

As she realized what she was doing, a soft pink blush graced her cheeks. Takashi simply continued looking at her, his face void of emotion.

However, in the doorway stood Mitsukuni who was clutching the first aid kit with a bright smile on his face. Even though they were a small distance apart, Mitsukuni could see a soft look in his friend's eyes. Sparing the pair one last glance, Mitsukuni skipped off to take the first aid kit back to the nurse. Then he would go find some cakes; he would have to get his Usa-chan later.

* * *

**A/N:**_ So, yeah. It may be awhile until my next update. But don't worry, it definitely won't be over two months. (Especially since I've already got a vague idea.)_

_Sorry, I haven't replied to any of the reviews lately. -has the urge to go into Sohma Ritsu mode with shrieks of apologies-_


	12. Skin Affliction

**A/N:**_ I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update. First I got a full time job and have been running around like a loon. Secondly… um… writer's block! Then… well my job again. But I get two days off per week so that's good. I've been trying to write but this drabble didn't want to be written._

_Also, I apologize in advance for the crappiness of this drabble. I am so sorry!_

**Date Originally Posted:** 10/17/06  
**Title:** Skin Affliction  
**Series:** Ouran High School Host Club  
**Rating:** G  
**Characters:** All the Host Club, maid from the Suoh's second mansion  
**Pairing:** None  
**Spoilers:** Um... none  
**Word Count:** 634  
**BETA:** None.  
**Note:** It sucks. I admit it. It's rushed but the general idea is there.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine!

* * *

Haruhi sat in the limo and looked around. The twins wore identical looks of mischief while Kyoya impassively stared out the window. Mori watched over Hunny as the young man chatted happily to his Usa-chan.

"So why was I kidnapped again?" Haruhi asked.

"You weren't kidnapped. You were simply brought along on this visit. It was meerly coincidence that you were walking along on the sidewalk when you were brought into the vehicle," Kyoya stated, his eyes never leaving the window.

Haruhi sighed and closed her eyes.

"Milord was absent today. You know that," the twins spoke up.

They were right. The Host Club was closed for the day since Tamaki wasn't at school that day. Apparently, Kyoya called the Suoh's second mansion and inquired as to what was wrong with Tamaki. To his annoyance, Kyoya was only told that Tamaki had been plagued with some affliction causing "his gorgeous looks to be marred".

So that day the Host Club was not open for business as the other members all piled into a car, willingly or not, to Tamaki's residence.

Finally, the car pulled up to the walkway leading to the front door. The driver opened the door to the car allowing the group to exit. First Hunny came bounding out, closely followed by Mori. The twins tumbled out and pulled Haruhi with them. Kyoya slid out of the vehicle and straightened his glasses before taking the lead to walk up to the front door.

The door opened and there stood a young maid. She timidly held out her hand which was holding a group of doctor's masks. She then quietly explained that if anyone was to enter the house, they would have to wear those for their own sake.

The group hesitantly put on their masks before stepping inside.

"Usa-chan wants a mask too!" Hunny tugged on Mori's arm. The maid quickly provided one for the stuffed bear which made Hunny cheer happily.

Kyoya strolled quickly into the house and made his way to Tamaki's room. The rest of the Host Club diligently followed; Haruhi staring at the expensive things around her.

"Tamaki! Open this door!" Kyoya hissed coolly upon finding the door lock.

"Mom? Is that you?" Tamaki's weak voice called.

"Yes," Kyoya sighed. "Now open the door."

They heard the lock click but the door remained shut.

"Mom? Did you bring our daughter?" Tamaki asked softly.

"Yes, Haruhi has come,"

Tamaki gasped, "No! How could you be so careless? What if our daughter were to catch this horrible and deadly disease?! I don't even know what this disease is! It could be scarletina or small pox! Or even the measles or rubella! What if it's typhoid fever or scarlet fever? I could die! Mom, if I die, you must watch over our daughter and never let those conniving doppelgangers hurt her!"

"Hey!" the twins pouted.

Haruhi sighed, pushed her way past the boys, and through the door.

"Senpai, you're not dying!" she said calmly while Tamaki's eyes widened at the sight of her. He quickly sought refuge in his bed under his covers. Haruhi rolled her eyes and walked over to the lump under the blankets that was Tamaki. She swiftly pulled them back and stared at the boy.

"Senpai…" Haruhi groaned as she got a look at his face. "Senpai, you're not even sick. That spot on your face is a pimple. That's normal. Everyone gets them."

"Really?" Tamaki's eyes grew hopeful.

"Yes," Haruhi stated. She then pointed to her chin, "See. I have a tiny pimple. It's normal."

"You have one? I'm not dying?"

"No."

"Oh," Tamaki sounded almost disappointed. Then he perked up and said cheerfully, "Haruhi! You're my pimple pal!"

Haruhi turned on her heel and stomped back out of the room muttering about idiots and senpais.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Okay, those diseases that Tamaki mentioned all have symptoms of having spots or rashes. I asked my mum (who is a nurse). I know it was rushed but I just wanted to get it down._

_I honestly have no idea when I'm going to be able to update again. Hopefully soon._

♥♥♥


	13. His Galatea

**A/N:**_Yes, it's been awhile. Sorry. Stuff happens. Like… ending up in a hospital, losing your job, being sick from medicine, babysitting, and so on. We've all got lives. Anyways, this one is pretty crappy. It's bad. I admit it whole heartedly. I have some other ideas for stuff but I just can't get them out of my head and down on paper/on the computer. I'm sorry! But I'm working on it!_

**Date Originally Posted:** 2/9/07  
**Title:** His Galatea  
**Series:** Ouran High School Host Club  
**Rating:** G  
**Characters:** None mentioned by name  
**Pairing:** You choose.  
**Spoilers:** Uh… none  
**Word Count:** 591 (including the little mythology bit)  
**BETA:** None.  
**Note: **I didn't specify names so that why you could interpret it anyway you wanted. Okay?

**Disclaimer:** Uh, Ouran isn't mine. I suppose the female in this story is though since I didn't base her off any of the usual Ouran characters.

* * *

_There once was a man named Pygmalion. He hated women. He swore that he would never marry because his art was all he needed. Pygmalion worked on a sculpture with all his heart and soul. Ironically this sculpture was that of a woman._

_As time went on, he fell in love with his beautiful statue. He would bring treasures to her. He would lavish her with gifts of fine cloth to drape around her. Pygmalion liked to how his beloved in his arms or even give her a gentle kiss. He would wish for her to respond but she remained a cold, lifeless, sculpture._

_Venus saw all this from Mount Olympus. She was interested by this mortal. So when Pygmalion brought a gift on the feast day of Venus. He prayed that he may find a maiden like his statue. Venus made the fire leap three times._

_Pygmalion was hopeful that Venus had heard this prayer and would grant his wish. He went to his state and caressed her. To his surprise, her skin turned soft. So he gave her a lingering kiss and her lips softened beneath his. Upon catching her wrist, he felt the blood running though her veins._

_The two went off and were married._

_And Pygmalion named his perfect love, Galatea._

* * *

She stared out the window gazing upon the large estate that she shared with her husband. She should have been happy. She should have been content. But of course she wasn't.

Her husband wasn't the type to cheat. For one, that would have been a risk to damage his business. Her husband had promised to love and take care of her for all her life. But in their marriage vows, it mentioned nothing about not loving another.

When they were first married, she chose to overlook the fact that he would never give her a loving kiss. She ignored the fact that he would rather cuddle with his pillow instead of her. However, she was unable to pretend any longer when he lovingly called out another's name during the night.

The next day while he was out with their child, she rummaged though is belongings searching for clues. She had all the servants take the day off so she could snoop in peace. First she checked underneath the bed and in his closet. Then she tore apart his office. She decided he would get over the mess in a day or so.

And then she found it. A picture of him from his days at Ouran when he was in the Host Club. The picture showed him with his arm around another boy and they were surrounded by the other members. As she stared and squinted, she realized that the boy next to her husband was awfully effeminate-looking. And suddenly it clicked.

_This_ was her husband's Galatea. The one that was unattainable. The dream. The perfect person.

She quickly destroyed the picture and kept a closer watch over her spouse. When she noted his vacant expression at dinner, she knew what he was thinking about. Whenever he claimed to feeling unwell when she would cuddle up to him, she knew that he would rather be cuddling up to _her_. Each and every time she knew; it only made her heart shatter into smaller pieces.

She knew she shouldn't harbor such hate or resentment to a person she'd never met but that feeling was still there. What if her husband decided that she wasn't good enough? What if he left to run off with that… that… person?

* * *

**A/N:**_I summarized the little mythology bit from my book of Mythology by Edith Hamilton. Do you understand how the "effeminate looking boy" ("ELB") is like Galatea? The "ELB" is the husband's ideal love. (Also, the wife never says "perfect wife" cause she may not even realize the "ELB" is a girl aka Haruhi!) Galatea was like the epitome of a perfect woman for Pygmalion. And that's how the husband saw Haruhi._

_Does this make any sense or is it just my twisted way of thinking? Probably the latter! I'm sorry!_


	14. Currently Untitled

**A/N:**_So here's the promised update. I whipped it up today. It's kinda rushed because my family's coming over for my family birthday party. Let's see. I was gonna update with a different story but then I realized that that particular is not only really long but unfinished so yeah. When I finish that one, it'll be put up as a separate one since it's more of a one-shot._

_This one is crappy if you ask me. I didn't really get to work that much on this one and just typed up on a whim. So yeah._

**Date Originally Posted:** 2/25/07  
**Title:** Currently untitled  
**Series:** Ouran High School Host Club  
**Rating:** G  
**Characters:** All the Host Club  
**Pairing:** Hikaru/Haruhi  
**Spoilers:** Um... none  
**Word Count:** 624  
**BETA:** None.

**Disclaimer:** Ouran is not mine. Obviously.

* * *

Fujioka Haruhi was finding it difficult to spend time with her boyfriend. Yes, Haruhi was the girlfriend of Hitachiin Hikaru. It had been over a year since she "_joined_" the Ouran Koukou Host Club when the boy in question worked up the courage to ask her out. To his great surprise, she stared at him before shrugging her shoulders with a thoughtful nod.

In the beginning, the two would spend late afternoons together doing whatever they liked. They would talk or just sit quietly in each other's company while working on homework.

Two months into their relationship, Haruhi was surprised by Hikaru on day in late December. They had been staring out the window looking at the snow covered trees in the courtyard when he leaned over and kissed her gently albeit awkwardly. When he pulled back with a blush on his cheeks, Haruhi smiled and leaned forward to kiss him back.

Time passed all too quickly for two. Responsibilities to their families, friends, and their futures began to come between the two. Haruhi found herself sitting at the Host Club just ignoring her customers and watching Hikaru as he entertained customers.

The other members of the club took notice and soon a plan was devised. Kyoya pulled Haruhi aside to tell her of the plans. Naturally, Tamaki wished to tell her but Kyoya knew that if his friend went, the fair haired boy would become too distracted and lose focus. When the entire idea was told to Haruhi, she hesitantly agreed to go along. They set the date of the plan to go into action for the following week.

On the day of the plan, Haruhi skipped the Host Club. All throughout the meeting, various members would duck in and out of the third music room, except for one young man. He was becoming suspicious as to what was going on. It frustrated him to know that his friends and his own twin brother evaded all his questions.

Finally, the meeting was over and the girls had all left. Hunny and Mori took to working on cleaning up Hunny's cake messes. Rather, Mori clean and Hunny wiped crumbs onto the floor before running off to play with his Usa-chan. While Kyoya scribbled down the day's statistics in his notebook, a knock came at the door.

"Ah, I believe it's our final customer," Kyoya stated. Five of the other boys nodded in agreement.

"What are you talking about? The club's closed for today. Kaoru and I have to go, we're supposed to meet with our mother regarding the new clothing line," Hikaru frowned.

"Ne, that's been postponed, Hikaru," Kaoru piped up.

"No one told me," Hikaru pouted.

"Gentlemen! You are making the young lady wait," Tamaki scolded. He then motioned to Mori to open the door.

In walked a person clad in the female's uniform of the school. Her yellow dress flowed delicately as she stepped into the room. Her face was obstructed from view as she kept her head tilted down. Her dark hair was pulled back by pins leaving the short locks gently curled. She walked up to where Hikaru was lounging and sat before him. With a smile she raised her head to face Hikaru.

"H-h-haruhi? What are you doing?" Hikaru sputtered.

Haruhi grinned and tilted her head to the side, "Is this how to speak to your customers, Hikaru?"

He merely blushed faintly and repeated, "What are you doing?"

"The other boys thought we should be able to spend some time together," she answered. The boys in question had already left the room giving the two some privacy.

Hikaru smirked and pulled Haruhi to her feet. "Nosy gits," he whispered with a grin before pulling Haruhi into a loving kiss.

* * *

**A/N:**_ So be expecting that one shot to be posted sometime in the future. It won't be with the other Ouran Drabbles but as a separate thing like _'Natural'_ was. Thanks for the support._


	15. Like an Ingrown Toenail

**Date Originally Posted:** 7/31/07  
**Title:** Like an Ingrown Toenail  
**Series:** Ouran High School Host Club  
**Rating:** G  
**Characters:** Haruhi, Ranka, mentions of Tamaki and the twins  
**Pairing:** None.  
**Spoilers:** None.  
**Word Count**: 346  
**BETA:** None.

**_Thank you, Tsukisprite for putting up with my insane babblings and random yellings! ♥_  
**

**DISCLAIMER:** Ouran isn't mine! It's Hatori Bisco's.

**A/N:**_ I AM SO SORRY, YOU GUYS! I haven't updated in months and when I finally do, it's a short one. But don't worry, I have another one started. It's just coming along slowly because Kasanoda is being a difficult guy to write. I've also got a couple of other things that aren't Ouran started. Like Howl's Moving Castle and Bleach. Perhaps I might actually write some La Corda d'Oro or Lovely Complex. (Both are wonderful series!) And who knows! I might be able to finally get started on that Hana-Kimi one._

_Also, I realized that I should have named this whole collection a different thing. Mainly because none of these are true drabbles. It should be something like 'Ouran Oneshots' but I don't think I'll change it._

_Don't ask where I got the idea for this. And don't go look up 'Ingrown Toenail' on Wikipedia unless you want to be grossed out by the images.  
_

* * *

Haruhi sank into the hot water of the bathtub and blew out a stream of bubbles through her mouth. That day had simply been exhausting. The morning had started off perfectly normal. Her father exuberantly burst through the door babbling nonsense just as she set the bowls of miso on the table. 

The school day had also been normal with the exception of the Hitachiin twins. They fussed and coddled Haruhi more than usual. Instead of cuffing each of them on the head like she wanted too, Haruhi simply ignored the pair.

It was at the Host club when Haruhi felt like tearing chunks of her hair out. You see, the night before her father accidentally sent her contacts spiraling down the sink. This meant that she was forced to wear her old stand by spectacles.

The moment Tamaki saw her glasses, he fell to the floor wailing to the cruel fates. He had pulled out sticks of incense and began praying to the god of cuteness for mercy. When Haruhi was serving tea to her customers, Tamaki smacked a sutra on her forehead and started chanting.

Haruhi slid further in the water; she stretched a leg out of the water. She watched as her foot arched delicately, her toes spreading. And that was when it hit her.

Tamaki was like a mild ingrown toenail.

He could be annoying and irritating just like when a piece of one's toenail began digging into their flesh. If ignored, he only managed to act more severe. The best thing to do was to nip his wild outbursts as soon as possible.

Haruhi snorted as she thought about this. Was it unkind of her to think of her senpai as such a thing? It was only her opinion. She decided that she would keep this revelation to herself to avoid problems. And with that she climbed out of the tub, toweled herself off, and dressed. She then drained the tub and exited the bathroom.

"Haruhi! Father's shoes are pinching her toes! I hope I don't get another horrible ingrown toenail!"

* * *

**A/N: **_I started a little forum thing but... I may have messed it up. Eh heh heh. Also for those of you who read 'Natural' and wanted me to continue it, sorry but that's not going to happen. I've closed the door on that one. I hardly to back and reread my work and I would definitely have to do that to continue that one. I hardly remember what I wrote! But yeah, that one is finished. It was meant as a one-shot._

_♥♥♥!  
P.S. Have you ever noticed my A/N's tend to be longer than the actual fic?  
_


	16. Fujioka Haruhi Hates Her Glasses

**Date Originally Posted:** 10/12/07  
**Title:** Fujioka Haruhi Hates Her Glasses  
**Series:** Ouran High School Host Club  
**Rating:** G  
**Characters:** Haruhi, Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, Mori, vague mentioning of Ranka  
**Pairing:** None.  
**Spoilers:** Just mentions of things in: Anime - episodes 22 and 22; Manga – Volume 8, episode 35  
**Word Count:** 576  
**BETA: **Thank you so much to Siv-chan for reading this over! ♥

**A/N: **_Wow. I hate to really to say this but… for some reason I'm not that into Ouran anymore. I know! I should be flayed for blasphemy but yeah. So I think that's also why I'm having a bit of trouble writing. That and I'm lazy. But I've given too many excuses for stuff! So yeah. I do intend to write some more Ouran ones because I have plot bunnies but I'm not sure how many more. Okay? Also… I've recently become all OMG! MORI/HARUHI!!!_

_Also, I apologize for this chapter. I had some stuff written up in one of my many notebooks. So that's how this one started. THEN I realized that I had used that beginning in another one. The previous Drabble to be exact. But since I really liked how the one I had just written had turned out, I just revised a bit. So this __**can**__ be seen as a continuation from the last one or can stand alone. The link to the original unrevised version can be found in my profile._

**Disclaimer:**Hatori Bisco's!

* * *

_**Fujioka **__**Haruhi **__**Hates **__**Her **__**Glasses**_

Days had gone by and Haruhi had not replaced her contacts yet. She quickly got used to the fact that Tamaki would continue to prance about her all the while swinging the incense and praying to any of the gods who would listen. He would keep this up until his prayers would cause Nekozawa to slide out of the shadows and offer his assistance. Today however, it seemed that Nekozawa-senpai was out due to a mysterious illness.

And so today Haruhi felt her temper getting the better of her and she whirled on Tamaki and glared at him with such intensity that he felt his life fade away. As the twins took turns prodding their corpse of a Tono, Kyoya informed Haruhi that her debt was being significantly raised due to the emotional distress placed upon her customers from the constant sight of her spectacles.

Hunny chose that moment to cling to Haruhi's waist and let the tears flow while saying that to him, Haru-chan would always be cute. That combined with the heavy hand on her shoulder and sympathetic gaze from Mori sent Haruhi over the edge. She ran home in a rage and filled the tub with hot water and bubbles.

Bubblebaths were becoming a typical must-have for Haruhi after school. She never really cared for the bubbles and soothing quality of that type of bath but she found they did help relax her. The warm water began to lull Haruhi into a state of sleepiness.

**bam!**

"Haruhi! Father has come to take you to the optometrist to get new contacts! The gracious woman who owns this building kindly allowed me entry to your haven!"

Haruhi was suddenly wide awake. That was not her father. Did he really mean to drag her to the doctor just to get her new contacts?

"Haruhi! Your dashing and charming father has come to fetch you! Where are you hiding my darling daughter?" Haruhi could hear him going through the room to see if she was tucked behind a piece of furniture.

"Oh! Are you playing a fascinating game of the commoners where I must find you? Alright! Ready or not, here I come!" By this time Haruhi was doing her best to scramble into her clothes as to try and avoid a horrible disaster.

**bang!**

Haruhi froze as she was fastening the buttons on her trousers as Tamaki's mouth was open but no words came out. Tamaki stepped back and quietly closed the door before collapsing to the ground. Haruhi heard the thud and clutching her shirt she stuck her head out of the bathroom to see what had happened. Tamaki was lying on the floor, his face a bright red, while emitting strange noises.

"Tono! We thought you were fetching Haruhi," the disembodied voices of the twins drifted through the open front door. The pair marched through the door to see a shirtless Haruhi crouched over an incoherent Tamaki. Haruhi dashed back into the bathroom to pull on her shirt when she saw the twins.

The twins immediately rushed to the closed bathroom door and began to beat on it. "Why! Why are Bossa Nova and Tono allowed to see Haruhi's precious flesh and we aren't! Unfair! Unreasonable! Inequitable! This is injustice! Haruhi! Let us in! Stop being unreasonable! Open the door and let us see!"

On the other side of the door, Haruhi sat on the floor and prayed to join her mother in heaven.

* * *

**A/N:**_In case you don't know why Haruhi hates her glasses… well, it's because of them that this whole thing occurred._


	17. Mischief in the Kitchen

**Date Originally Posted:** 6/10/2008  
**Title:** Mischief in the Kitchen  
**Series:** Ouran High School Host Club  
**Rating:** G  
**Characters:** Haruhi, Kaoru, Hikaru  
**Pairing:** None.  
**Spoilers:** None.  
**Word Count:** 363  
**Thanks to:** Tsuki for reading this first and telling me what she thought. And giving me the title.

**DISCLAIMER: **Ouran is not mine. Obviously.

* * *

_**Mischief in the Kitchen**_

Haruhi surveyed the once immaculate kitchen in dismay. Sauce spattered the floor, appliances, and yes, even the ceiling. Chunks of potatoes stuck out of a blender from Hikaru's attempt at making mashed potatoes. The twins were gaily sliding around in the unknown concoction on the floor that Kaoru had made.

How on earth had she gotten entangled into this mess?

**Flashback**

_Haruhi was walking out the school gates when she was suddenly pushed into a limousine. She soon found herself standing in a very large and very impressive kitchen. A lacy pink apron had been tied onto her with a matching kerchief tied on her head._

"_What exactly is going on?" Haruhi asked the boys who appeared to be sashaying around the kitchen._

"_Our mother decided that she would give all the house staff the week off," Kaoru explained never stopping in his movement._

"_We need someone to cook for us!" Hikaru added._

"_So we decided you would cook for us," they said together as they met and clasped hands._

"_Goodbye," Haruhi said stonily as she headed for the exit._

"_Haruhi!" the boys cried._

"_We will starve if you don't make us food!"_

"_Don't worry, Kaoru! I shall forage in the forest for anything edible and give it to you!" Hikaru pulled his twin close._

"_But Hikaru!"_

"_Don't worry, my dear brother. I will flourish with your love alone!"_

_Haruhi resumed her retreat but was quickly stopped when the twins lunged at her._

**End Flashback**

Haruhi wiped smeared jelly off her cheek and sighed. What exactly had they been trying to make? She glanced at the now dancing boys and decided it was time to take her leave.

"I'll be going, goodbye," She said before abandoning her dirty apron and leaving.

The twins stopped dancing and grinned at each other.

"That was a bit entertaining, wasn't it Kaoru?"

"Yes. We were getting bored."

The two laughed evilly and congratulated themselves for their brilliant plan.

The kitchen door and there stood a butler. "Hitachiin-sama, Hitchachiin-sama, should I send in the maids to clean up this mess?"

"Yes. And get the chefs to start on Veal Scaloppini ala Marsala."

"And tiramisu!"

* * *

**A/N: **_Tsuki said this was awesome. And very evil. Well, the twins are the little devils. I don't often use the whole flashback thing but I wanted to try it out for this one._

_So I'm marking these drabbles as complete but who knows. I may add one every now and then. It all depends on when inspiration strikes and how motivated I am._

_Kasanoda is being a bit of a butt and refuses to be written. I have no idea how to start a key part. Grr…_

_Hope you're all well! _


	18. Inheritance

**A/N:** _HA! I wrote a little. I started this a few weeks ago when I was rereading Ouran. The other day I had a job interview and I didn't freak out or you know... throw up on the interviewer so I thought I should finish and post this in celebration._

OMG I HAVE RECENTLY GOTTEN INTO AXIS POWERS HETALIA. And I'm a person who did horribly in history cause she found it boring. Seriously. Once in a report I said Malaysia was like a snowflake because it was unique. The teacher didn't like that. But Hetalia is awesome.

**Date Originally Posted:** April 03, 2009  
**Title:** Inheritance  
**Series:** Ouran  
**Rating:** G  
**Characters:** Ryoji Fujioka, Kotoko Fujioka, Haruhi Fujioka  
**Pairing:** Kotoko/Ryoko  
**Spoilers: None.  
Word Count:** 406  
**DISCLAIMER:** Ouran is Hatori Bisco's.  
**NOTE:** I was wondering why Haruhi was always alone during a thunderstorm before Tamaki found out about her fear.  
**BETA:** Thanks to Tsuki who looked this over.

**SUMMARY:** There was one thing that Haruhi inherited from her mother that Ryoji didn't know about.

* * *

_**Inheritance**_

Ryoji was knew his wife was a brave and smart woman. He admired her fearless way of aiding justice for people. So he was surprised to come home one evening in a thunderstorm to find his couragous wife cowering under the table.

He crouched down, pulling his bandanna off his head, to peer at Kotoko.

"Sweetheart?"

No answer.

"Darling?" Ryoji tried again. This time gently poking his wife's arm.

She jumped and peered at him with tears in her eyes.

"Koto--AH!" he yelped as Kotoko's hand reached out and grabbed him by the collar. With surprising strength she dragged her husband under the table with her where she clung to him.

Ryoji folded his arms around Kotoko's shaking body. She jumped each time the thunder rumbled. Her face was buried in his chest to block out the flashes of lightning. He ran his hand up and down her back as he murmured soft words in her ear.

And so Ryoji did his best to be at Kotoko's side whenever a storm occurred. He relished the times when they would curl up together in the futon, Kotoko clinging to him for safety and comfort. It made him feel proud and manly to know his strong wife sought refuge in him.

However, time went on and Ryoji realized that Kotoko simply wanted comfort during her time of need. He came to this conclusion when Kotoko took to cowering under the table with a young Haruhi. It was a slight blow to his male ego when his wife told him that she would be fine if Haruhi was with her. That he could go back to work and not worry about the storms.

Still, whenever he was home during a thunderstorm, he would do his best to worm his way under the table with his two girls.

And then, everything changed. Kotoko was gone. Ryoji couldn't stand to be in the apartment when a storm occurred. There were too many memories. So he would leave. The park in the pouring rain. A bar. A store. Anywhere as long as it was not home.

Unfortunately, he never found out that his daughter had inherited her mother's phobia. He had simply assumed that it was Kotoko who needed Haruhi during that time.

And so, Haruhi endured thunderstorms the only way she knew how. Hiding under the table by herself. Until one day, someone found out of her fear and vowed to always be by her side in her time of need.

* * *

**A/N:** I have no idea when I'll be adding more drabbles. Sorry. No requests.

I am old. I turned 21 at the end of February. Just a side note.

Reviews are nice. Hint hint.


	19. Parasol, Cheese Crackers, and a Timer

**A/N:**I was going through my writing journal and realized I hadn't uploaded this one here. I remember I was bored and asked for some friends to give me some words. And then I went from there.

**Date originally posted:** 6/7/06**  
Title:** Parasol, Cheese Crackers, and a Timer**  
Series:** Ouran High School Host Club**  
Rating**: G**  
Characters:** Haruhi, Ranka, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, Mori, Kyoya**  
Pairings:** None really.**  
Spoilers:** None really.**  
Word Count:** 735**  
BETA:** None.**  
Note:** Fotu [[info]hagane_no_tofu] gave me three keywords, "parasol", "cheese crackers", and "a timer". This is what I came up with.

* * *

_**Parasol, Cheese Crackers, and a Timer**_

Haruhi frowned as she opened her apartment door. It was like the heavens had opened up and decided to pour out all the rain at once. In other words, it was raining quite hard. She let out a groan and began to rifle through the closet looking for an umbrella.

"Oh my, it's really coming down," Ranka commented as he came out of his room yawning. Haruhi's answer was muffled as she was half in the closet. Ranka smiled at his daughter. "Here, Haruhi. Take mine," he said while holding out his parasol.

Haruhi looked at the umbrella skeptically. "Dad..." she started.

"Just take it darling! You'll be late for school if you keep looking for another one," Ranka insisted while pushing the parasol into Haruhi's hands. Haruhi sighed but took the parasol anyway.

"Thanks. I'll see you later," she called while walking out the door.

Haruhi ran in rain towards the bus stop. The bus was just about to leave when she hopped aboard. She smiled slightly at the driver as she got her ticket punched. Choosing a seat near the front, Haruhi plopped herself down and clutched her bag. The usually short ride to the train station took longer than usual due to the downpour. Haruhi groaned as she checked the time. She was going to miss the train if she didn't get to the station soon.

As it would seem, luck was not on Haruhi's side that morning. She ran into the train station and down to the platform just as the train was pulling away. That meant she was going to have to wait twenty minutes until the next train came.

Ten minutes passed. Then another five. Haruhi was fidgeting with her pass as she stared down the rails to see if the train was coming. Eventually, the 7:40 train arrived. Haruhi quickly boarded and tapped her foot impatiently.

Finally, the train reached its destination and Haruhi ran onto the platform. She dashed up the stairs and towards school with her bag slung over a shoulder and still clutching the parasol.

"Haruhi!" the twins yelled simultaneously while enveloping her into a hug. "You were almost late,"

Haruhi made a face and quickly headed off to the locker rooms to put her things away.

"Eh, Haruhi. What's with the parasol?" Hikaru inquired while taking the umbrella. He twirled it a couple times, making the ruffles on the end stand out.

"It was the only umbrella I could find," she explained while shoving her things in her locker. The trio made their way to class as to not be late.

Lunch time rolled around and Haruhi decided to eat in the empty classroom again. She grabbed her bento box from the locker room before sitting at her desk to eat. The twins came and plopped on either side of her. She looked at them in confusion.

"Aren't you going to the lunch room?" she asked.

"No, we had our cook make us bento boxes too," Kaoru explained.

"Ne, what're those?" Hikaru asked, point at some of Haruhi's lunch.

"Just some cheese crackers," Haruhi answered while popping one in her mouth.

"Haru-chan!" Hunny cried while running into the room.

"Be careful, Mitsukuni," Mori said quietly.

"Hunny-senpai, Mori-senpai. What are you doing here?" Haruhi glanced at them.

"Daddy was so worried about you!" Tamaki breezed into the room and clung to Haruhi.

"Senpai... please let go," Haruhi gasped out.

"These three heard you were almost late to class and they were worried," Kyoya stated indifferently as he strolled into the room.

"I want to sit next to Haruhi!" Hunny whined.

"No, we were here first," the twins replied.

"As your father, I demand that you two juvenile delinquents move away from your sister so her daddy can sit next to her," Tamaki ordered.

"No way, Milord," the pair retorted while they each grabbing a cheese cracker.

"A timer," Kyoya said. "You will all take turns sitting next to Haruhi for a certain amount of time. First, Hunny and Mori. Then, Hikaru and Kaoru. And finally, Tamaki-"

"Yay! Daddy gets to sit with Haruhi all by himself!"

"-and me," Kyoya finished.

"AH! Mom! You're trying to take our daughter away from me!" Tamaki sobbed.

"The time starts... now," Kyoya ignored Tamaki and set the timer.

That's when they all realized that Haruhi had left the classroom to eat somewhere else.


End file.
